vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicci (Legend of the Seeker)
|-|Original Body= |-|After her Resurrection= Summary Nicci was a former Sister of the Light and Dark and later the former leader of the Sisters of the Dark. She serves as a Antagonist in the second season of Legend of the Seeker. When Richard Cypher came to the Palace of the Prophets, she was the one to tell him of the Prelate's lies and convinced Richard to give her his Han, making her the most powerful sorceress in the world. When Nicci fulfills a promise by the Keeper that he will protect her if she serves him, she becomes one of his most loyal and deadly servants. This changes when Richard convinces her that her strength is hers and hers alone and that she does not need to serve the Creator, Keeper, or himself. From then on, Nicci serves herself only and ceases serving the Keeper She was the person responsible for blinding Richard on his quest to retrieve the Stone of Tears to the Pillars of Creation, which a new prophecy had foretold. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, at least High 8-C with Magic Name: Nicci, Sister Nicci Origin: Legend of the Seeker Gender: Female Classification: Human, Sorceress, Sister of the Light (formerly), Sister of the Dark (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery (Like all Sisters of the Dark, she mastered the Dacra), Magic (First only a skilled Sorceress, she tricked Richard into freely giving his Han to her, becoming the most powerful sorceress in the world), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Shield Creation, Magic Absorption (She can either absorb a person's Han with a Dacra or small portions of a person's Han with physical contact), Lightning Creation, Spell Casting (She could cast the maternity spell, which linked her life to another person, meaning if she died then the person she cast the maternity spell on would die as well) Attack Potency: Athlete level physically, at least Large Building level with Magic (Superior to Zedd, and can shoot lightning) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Human level physically, Small Building level with shields Stamina: Human level Range: Several dozen meters with lightning Standard Equipment: Dacra (A magical weapon used by both the Sisters of the Light and the Dark. The Dacra was a three pointed star made from metal rings, it could be used as a very effective throwing weapon but it was also used for melee fighting. If a magic user killed someone with a Dacra they could use it to absorb their victim's Han and transfer it to the wielder. If a person is impaled on a Dacra, only a Sister of the Light or Dark can remove it. Otherwise, if a person tries to remove it they will die.) Intelligence: High, possesses vast magical knowledge and is a skilled manipulator. Weaknesses: Powerful magical weapons (Weapons like the Sword of Truth can deflect her Lightning), Mord-Sith (A Mord-Sith is able to deflect any magic used against them back at the user, strengthening its effect until it is almost impossible to escape), Rada'Han (A collar invested with magic that when placed upon one of the gifted, would block their magical powers as long as the person wears it), Quillion (A dark artifact that acted as a receptacle of magic. It was used to completely absorb the magic from a wizard, killing him at the end of the process), Pristinely yngifted people (Once every generation a child was born, with complete Magic Immunity, like Jennsen Rahl), Confessor's touch (Even the most powerful sorceress in the world isn't immune against the powers of a Confessor, however she was able to use Kahlans own ability against her, by absorbing a little bit of her Han) and handcuffs (Without her hands, she cant use Magic) Gallery a9400a764396e48c51ffed1fa5b38987.jpg|Original Body Dacra3.jpg Nicci.jpg 28a7d8b5fbe6498936ad25bc495a82fd.jpg Dacra2.jpg legend_of_the_seeker___nicci_poster_by_agota86-d852drx.png Nicci-power.jpg 69e03e55903d97bc5dc2227dee687bf7.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:TV Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Legend of the Seeker Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8